Help:Source Mode Editing
This page is a reference and a tutorial for Mediawiki code, which is the code used on this Wiki. Please note, most of the wiki uses a newer, simpler format, however, many of our oldest pages use this format. We are working on a page for Editing Help for the modern format. Basic Code These are the most basic and most used pieces of code. For italicizing and bolding text, use 2 or 3 apostrophes: : this is italic : this is bold : this is both italic and bold The "gallery" tags create a gallery of images: Image:first image Image:second image|this one has a caption Image:last image To make a line across the page, use four hyphens: : ---- To indent a paragraph of text, start the line with a colon. Use more to indent further: Normal text :An indented line ::A line indented twice To create a bulleted list, just start lines with asterisks: *This line is the first bullet point. *This will become the second. A numbered list is similar, but with # symbols instead: #Point number one. #This line is numbered '2.'. Bulleted and numbered lists can be combined for more complicated lists. Experiment to see how they work in combination. To display plain text that is pre-formatted, preserving the line breaks it has, use the '' '' tag: Everything in here retains the line breaks it has. To embed a YouTube video: : video ID To have a page automatically redirect to a different one, use: : #REDIRECTredirect location If a display of wiki coding is wanted, use the "nowiki" HTML-like tag around the code. The following produces the text "Main Page" rather than creating a link: : Main Page If you do not wish to include something on a page but want it on another page that includes that page, add "includeonly" tags around the code: : code to be included only Similarly, information in "noinclude" tags is only displayed on the original page: : this is not included in pages that include this one As well as this, a fair amount of HTML is functional. Tags such as ' and '' '' can be given a style attribute to add some CSS, in the form content. Linking To add an internal link (that is, to another page in the Pikmin Wiki), enclose the page name in double square parentheses. Correct capitalization is required for every letter but the first: : insert page name here To change the text that is displayed, a pipe character is used to separate the link and text shown: : displayed text It is also possible to link to a specific section of a page. For that, add a number sign and then the name of the section, like this: : article name#name of section To link to a page in another Wikia Wiki, add "w:c:Wiki name:" to the start of the link. The Wiki name is not necessarily its title, but the subdomain it is located at, as seen in the URL. The Pikmin Wiki, for example, is at: : w:c:Pikmin:Main Page However, there is a seperate link for Community Central. For Community Central, type "w:Page Name". This should link to any page or template that is on Community Central. It should look like this: : w:Page Name External Links To add an external link (a link to a website outside of Wikia, Mediawiki or Wikipedia), use single square parentheses. It is necessary to include the prefix (http://, https://, ftp://, irc://, etc.): : http://web_address Again, it is possible to change the displayed text. This time, however, simply leave a space between the address and the text. The following example displays Google link: : Google link Media This includes images and audio files. To include them on pages, link to them as you would an article. As with categories, adding a colon before the namespace creates a link rather than showing the media. *To show an image: : *To link to the description page of an image. : Image:image name To add a caption, add "|thumb|caption text" within the brackets. You can also align left, center or right (thumbnails are automatically aligned right) or resize the image. Look at the following examples: *Centred image with a width of 350 pixels: : *Thumbnail image aligned left with the caption "this is an image": : *To link to the image file itself rather than the description page: : Media:image name Categories If you want to add a page to a category, simply add: : Category:Category name If you want to make a link to a category and don't want to add the page to that specific category, add a colon in front of "Category". For example, to link to Category:2-Player Locations, type: : Category:2-Player Locations Tables Tables start with . *Column headers are indicated using !headername following the start of the table. Use two !s to separate headers if placed on the same line. *A new row is indicated with |-. *Table cells are started with |; like headers, use two when placing them on the same line of code. *Styles can be applied at any level - table, row or cell - by adding the code style="style goes here". The style is applied using CSS. *Table classes are available for use, applied by adding class="class name" at the start of the table. There exist: **'''wikitable: a generic grey style. **'sortable': makes the rows sortable by any header. **'collapsible': adds a 'show/hide' button; add collapsed to have the table start collapsed. For example: produces: Magic words So-called "magic words" are pieces of code that affect the layout of a page; here are a few of the commoner ones. Note that there are two underscores on either side of each: Templates and inclusions Any page can be included in another page by way of enclosing it in double wiggly parentheses. Write the page name as you would in a link. This includes everything on that other page wherever the code is put: : Usually, when a number of pages need similar information or layouts, templates are used, which are pages in the Template namespace created to be included in other pages. They make pages shorter and remove complex code, and allow many to be altered at the same time. It is possible to pass information to templates when including them, which make the content displayed different. These are either named or numbered, and used as follows: : In the template, these are referred to as " }", " }" and so on, and can be put anywhere, as if they were text or code. For example, the following template, included as above, would display "This template contains a piece of information and another piece of information.": : This template contains } and }. These can be named to make things easier to follow: Template: : My name is } and I am } years old. Code: : Result: : My name is Bob and I am 5 years old. Signatures How to sign a post To sign your name at the end of your posts, type four tildes. ~~~~, for me, produces Prezintenden 20:35, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Three tildes will only display your signature without the time, and five will only show the time without your sig. Custom signatures To make a custom signature, first make a subpage to your userpage called "User:yourname/sig"; this can be done by adding /sig to the URL in the address bar while at your userpage. On that page, you can add a link to your userpage if you like, and edit your username as you want it to appear in your signature, maybe adding colour, a picture, or a link to your talk page. After you fixed up your custom sig to your liking, you now (quite obviously) want to display it. To do so, save your creation, then go to your preferences screen in the upper right hand corner. In the "Nickname" field (right under your email address), add , make sure that "Custom signature" is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. *Example: Take a look at User:Crystal lucario/Sig, User:Prezintenden/sig, or User:Greenpickle/sig as examples of how to turn the coding into something nifty. If you find some other user's sig you like, you can take a look at the source (in most cases) by adding /sig to the end of the user in question's userpage. Note that this now makes it possible to write on a talk page. This will "update" your signature on pages if you perform changes to your sig. This will not display time, though, but adding ~~~~~ will make up for that if you wish. Pikmin Wiki Standards *If an article is seriously lacking in vital information, call it a stub by putting at the top of the page. *Articles that contain a fair amount of content but have layout problems, are badly written or have any other serious problem should be added to the "Clean it up" category by adding to the top of the page. *Articles that qualify for deletion can be submitted for it by adding to the page. Reasons an article would need to be deleted can be found here. *Images that are screenshots must contain the text to add a copyright notice and categorize them. For other image tags and general file information, see . *If a page is lacking in images, recognize it with the template. It will help to see what articles need Images.